Win and Die
by Risen Soulless
Summary: After the Arcobalenos' curse has been lifted, Tsuna and the others lead a peaceful life in Namimori. Then they were attacked. After that the first generation guardians pop out to tell them some horrible news, and now they must fight together, but someone has to be sacrificed. All OCs minor characters, no pairings?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, this is my first attempt at a KHR fanfiction with this account, hope it goes well.

I live in Australia, so I may spell words differently than others, and there might be some wrongly spelled words in there since I don't use Microsoft Word/spell check, so please deal with it. Also my tenses are just fabulous, so please deal with that as well...

I do not own KHR or any characters in it (except for OCs in this fanfic)

Anything that I haven't said, please deal with it.

Thanks.

CHAPTER 1. Emergency Meeting

Tsuna sat in the room, silent.

Beside him, Reborn's eyes are covered by the edge of his hat, but everyone can tell that he's being unusually serious, since what just happened is forcing everyone in the tenth generation Vongola family to pay close attention.

The guardians each had complex and frustrated look on their faces. Well, maybe except for Hibari, Ryohei and Lambo. Ryohei was frowning furiously while Hibari stood in silence, his back against one of the walls. And Lambo is...sleeping.

'Oi, Tsuna.'

Reborn's voice suddenly rang out, breaking the silence and for a moment releasing everyone's tension. They've been in this grave silence thing for too long, someone needs to speak, but no one knows what to say, so fortunately Reborn took the role.

'Yes Reborn...?'

Tsuna answered in a tired voice, his hands clasped against each other and placed on his forehead. He had a look of fatigue in him, and the air around him also felt solemn. But then, everyone is worn out.

'What do you think happened back there.'

Says Reborn in a statement-y tone, thinks Tsuna.

'Reborn-san, I...I think that...we were attacked by...another mafia family.'

Gokudera answers in the place of Tsuna, noticing the obvious pause and slight tremble of their beloved Jyuudaime. But his answer itself isn't that great as well, since he as well have doubts and is afraid to say clearly what he think.

Reborn pulled on the edge of his hat, the serious look he had still isn't gone.

'Yes, and you think that the one that attacked us is the first Vongola boss, Giotto.'

Everyone in the room gave a slight tremble as Reborn said the first boss's name, all except Hibari. Hibari's face got darker and the aura around him became tense.

'Reborn-san! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...'

Gokudera stuttered as his mind was read out by Reborn, blushing in an attempt to hide his true feelings.

'It's alright, everyone here probably thinks the same thing, it's just a matter of who says it. But I can definitely tell you that it's true, what you saw wasn't a hologram, illusion or dirty tricks. Even as much as I don't want to admit it, that is the one and only Primo, Giotto Vongola.'

Without allowing for interference, Reborn finished his sentence in one go, then he remained silent to allow time for the truth to sink in.

The room exploded.

'But how is it possible?!'

'Isn't the Primo supposed to be dead to the extreme?!'

'Even if he wasn't why would he attack us, his family!'

'Reborn!'

The last cry came from a helpless Tsuna, straining to shout over the voices of all his guardians.

'If you know what's happening, then please explain it to us!'

Hearing this, Reborn dropped his chin and didn't speak for a moment.

'If I know what's happening, I wouldn't be here with you lot of people trying to figure out what has happened. I would have already sent you off to try and solve the problem.'

Reborn looked around the room at everyone's worried faces, and lastly turned to Chrome.

Sensing this, Mukuro put his hand gently onto Chrome's shoulder to give her more assurance.

'Chrome, you are the only one that knows how this started, tell us in detail exactly what happened. Keep in mind this is important, so don't leave out any details.'

Chrome nodded, her eyes watery and her voice trembled.

'I was playing with Lambo in the training rooms...'

'Wahahahahaha, Lambo-sama is the king of the world!'

A childish voice rang out in the near empty training room of the Vongola base beneath the Namimori Shrine, echoing down the corridors of the vast and empty architecture.

Lambo ran around the room screaming happily at the top of his lungs. I-pin had went to visit Fon, the storm Arcobaleno and her master. Kyoko and Haru were cooking dinner in the kitchen for everyone, so only Lambo and Chrome were left, and being the gentle kind girl Chrome was, she just couldn't say no when Lambo looked up at her with teary eyes and a coarse voice telling her that he wants to play.

So they ended up in this room.

'Lambo, slow down...'

Chrome called out lightly in a soft voice, worried that the little hitman might trip and hurt himself.

To be expected, Lambo tripped as soon as she had spoken, forcing the girl to walk over and help the kid up. Chrome sighed, but she really wasn't at all annoyed or tired. She was just happy that the child didn't hurt himself.

Then, a loud bang came from the wall behind Chrome, and it exploded in a shower of dust and rocks.

Chrome shielded the little boy behind her from the explosion, so that the rocks and dust hit her instead of Lambo.

Is this an illusion?

Chrome liked to think that this is just all a prank played to her by Muk uro, but he's out on a mission right now, and the sound of the alarm wailing in her ears told her that this is all real. After all, the alarm wasn't going to go off just because of an illusion.

'Hyaahh, Chrome, are you okay?'

Lambo looked up from Chrome's arms and shouted in a worried tone. He received a silent nod.

Chrome coughed amidst the dust and looked towards the now wall-less part of the room. She couldn't see very much, since the dust got into her eyes and covered most parts of the room. But it was enough for Chrome to notice the bright sky flame burning in front of her, and the black silhouette of a man. No, teenager.

'Boss...?'

This is what Chrome first thought. She thought that it was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person whom she and everyone around her holds dear, and so she wondered why this person had exploded the room. But then Chrome noticed a familiar feeling, the same feeling she got before she was possessed by Daemon when she thought he was Mukuro, this uncomfortable and cold feeling.

Then she saw a blur of gold, and Chrome sagged, the world spinning around her.

'Chrome!'

She heard Lambo's cries, and she felt herself collapse on the floor. Her internal organs disappeared, leaving her body in a state of chaos. The person that exploded the wall just attacked her, and she didn't even see it coming. How?

'Chrome, are you okay! You bad person, Lambo sama will punish you for hurting Chrome!'

The small hitman turned to the person standing beside Chrome, tears in his eyes. Chrome barely managed a whisper of 'no...' when Lambo was there, laying beside her, unconscious.

'No...'

She tried to shake her head, as if this is all unreal, just an illusion. But she knew full well, this is all happening. She's going to die here, with Lambo, this minute, if someone doesn't come and save them. The tenth mist and lightning guardian are going to die, today. The enemy is just too strong.

The golden figure advanced and looked down at Chrome, Chrome tilted her head in an effort to see who it is, and the moment she saw, she was too stunned to even breathe.

The first Vongola boss, Giotto Vongola, is looking down at her with those golden-orange eyes of his, and curiosity spread out on his face. So Chrome thought. But looking closer, this Primo is younger than the one in the ring, he looks about her age actually, which basically makes no sense and isn't going to at this moment. There was something else she has to worry about.

The first boss reached out for Chrome, Chrome glanced at Lambo, the alarm still ringing, Chrome shut her eyes, the cold steel of the First's gloves touched her skin, then with a loud bang a black figure collided with the golden one.

Hibari rolled off Primo, held up his tongas and locked them onto the First's throat, pinning him to the wall, and looked up.

A temporary look of surprise flied across his face, but was gone within seconds.

Footsteps followed, then Tsuna and the other guardians filled the room. Including Reborn of course.

Everyone stopped moving when they saw the black and gold figures against the wall, the helpless girl laying on the ground, and the cow that had fainted at some stage. Yes, cow.

It seemed that the world stood still, and then Yamamoto cried out.

'Chrome!'

He was going to rush to the girl's side, but the sun Arcobaleno stopped him, and Mukuro and Ryohei were the ones that rushed over. Mukuro brought back Chrome's organs with illusion while Ryohei healed Lambo's wounds, when they completed their task Mukuro had a look of serious annoyance on his face and Ryohei, being the type of person he is, still didn't understand what's happening.

'P...Primo?!'

Tsuna almost shrieked, his voice in a tight and shrill whisper.

'Did you do all of this?!'

The boy didn't answer, instead he focused on Hibari and reached out a hand.

Hibari raised his free tonga when he saw it coming, ready to defend the attack. Then the baby Arcobaleno shouted:

'Dodge it Hibari!'

Even as much as he didn't want to, Hibari figured that as knowing as the baby is, he wouldn't just tell him to dodge without reason, especially since he know his personality. So he dodged, and a wave of sky flames hit the wall behind him, turning it to dust.

'...'

Hibari frowned, gave a slight nod in Reborn's direction to show his thanks, and attacked. But the boy that was originally locked onto the walls by his tonga was already gone, using the chance when Hibari dodged to escape. He quickly scanned the room in annoyance, and when he couldn't find anyone Hibari gave a slight hiss. His prey had escaped, right from under his eyes.

Hibari stood up and walked out of the room. Well, he planned to, but the baby called him again.

'Go to the meeting room Hibari, we are going to discuss this matter.'

'And what does that have to do with me.'

'He will be a worthy opponent.'

The next line that the baby said interested Hibari. Reborn didn't say ''should'', but instead ''will'', which means that the person is strong even in the eyes of the world's greatest hitman. He decided he will go.

'Reborn, what's all this?!'

Tsuna wailed over the sound of the alarms, hands clasping his face.

'Jyuudaime, please calm down...'

Gokudera said in a shaky voice, he patted Tsuna's shoulder. Yamamoto frowned beside them. His assassin instinct made him aware that the person from before was dangerous. Dangerous and strong, and he resembled the first Vongola boss he always saw on paintings in the Vongola art gallery. Wait, or is he the first Vongola boss?

'Arcobaleno, Chrome got hurt.'

Mukuro glared around the room, as if he thought he can shoot lasers from his eyes. The tone in his voice shows exactly how angry he was at the moment, also the tight grip he had on his trident would certainly scare anyone within 10 metres range away. But right now, the people within 10 metres range of him are: world's GREATEST hitman, brainless muscle idiot who shouts 'to the extreme!' in about every second sentence, a creepy boss stalker with a boss complex, a sports genius with an assassin's instinct, a fainted cow, a sleeping girl, and his boss. The useless person who can always manage to give him a whole lot of work and drag him into danger. Yes, him. The only people who are going to be scared by Mukuro right now is probably only going to be that useless boss, and sure enough, Tsuna backed away from Mukuro as far as he can go without leaving the room.

Reborn remained silent for a moment, his face getting darker by the second, then he walked out of the room.

'All of you, come to the meeting room, NOW.'

So this is how they ended up here.

Chrome had already woken up when everyone assembled, but Lambo is still sleeping. She told everyone the details and they all went silent.

'There's no doubt now, we all saw the attacker's face. It was clearly Primo, only younger.'

Reborn said, looking around the room.

'Oi Tsuna, try to call out the soul of the First in your ring, see if it works.'

Tsuna nodded nervously and held out his ring. This is the first time he's doing it by himself, first time they called out Primo out, Yuni was there as the sky Arcobaleno to do this. But now she's dead, and there's no new sky Arcobaleno yet. So he's alone.

Primo...please, answer me...please, I'll do anything...I'll give you a whole year's of supply of tacos...

'Nuhuhu, that won't work, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th.'

A voice echoed in the room, and everyone immediately went alert.

'Hiii!D...Daemon Spade...'

Tsuna shrieked as if he saw a ghost, which...he did, right?

Daemon Spade leaned against the door frame, a smile on his face. He's wearing he same type of clothing as he did the last time they saw him, which was the battle with Enma. Now he's leaning against the door, and it made him look much more slender and...almost beautiful in a way. But...

'Weren't you supposed to be dead?!'

Gokudera shouted out, barely refraining himself from throwing a dynamite over.

Daemon shot him a fierce glance, and walked over to Tsuna.

'If you mean that my spirit have disappeared from the ring, then no. The Vongola rings have much more power than you imagine them to have.'

He smile at Tsuna. It was a smile that would certainly charm any woman, but everyone in the room have learnt that this guy...is a real DEMON, so forget about the charming stuff, they just want to smash a chair in his face and call it a high-five. Yep. Chairs solve everything.

Tsuna blushed anyways, because he really isn't sure if Daemon knows that he just prayed to the Vongola sky ring and promised it a whole year's supply of tacos.

The guardians are all on edge as this person is so close to their boss, but they are mature than before, they are not going to attack when he's just smiling, as much as they want to. At least, not right now.

A hand was suddenly placed upon Daemon's shoulder, and he was dragged back by the first rain guardian, Asari.

'Daemon san, please don't go around thinking that all the Vongola bosses are females and smiling at them, you do know that their guardians all want to smash a chair in your face and call it a high-five, right?'

Asari spoke in a cheerful voice, but his words made everyone in the room think that this person is not one to anger, or else you won't even know how you died.

'Nuhuhu, and..'

Daemon wanted to say something, but he was cut off by G, the first storm guardian. Yep, the guardians are appearing from their separate rings one by one.

'It's okay, 10th generation kids. With us here and Primo out there, he won't dare to do anything.'

G assured the 10th generation and made a hand gesture for them to put away their weapons.

'I will bite you to death.'

Hibari glared.

Everyone else froze, not knowing what to do. It was then that the first cloud guardian smashed a chair in Daemon's face and said in a rather cold voice:

'Anyone who doesn't lower their weapon this instant, this is what happens to you.'

Immediately, the sound of weapons being dropped on the floor could be heard throughout the room.

'Hey 10th gen, what happened to the cow baby?'

Lampo, the first lightning guardian was bending over the sofa and peering onto Lambo's sleeping face.

'Even though Primo is strong, he is the one that passed my exam after all, why is he beat up like this?'

Mr first lightning guardian, may we kindly point out your exam really did nothing that improved his strength?

'Amen, may God bless his soul...'

Hey hey hey Knuckle! He's not dead yet!

The 10th generation are still frozen, not noticing the important part of the Firsts' appearances. So it's a good thing they still have Reborn.

'Why did you all come?'

Reborn thought over the Firsts' sudden appearances, and he suddenly remembered something G said.

'With us here and Primo out there, he won't dare to do anything.'

With us here and Primo out there...

Primo...out there...

Oh...

Reborn realised just how bad this situation is.

Then Daemon said:

'Primo's soul isn't in the ring, he got dragged out.'

Then everyone else in the room realised as well.

And they all went...

'Oh...'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. Plan 'Return'

This was turning out to be a disastrous day, Tsuna thought as he sat on the couch, silently crying inside his heart.

Around him, the guardians are looking at the first generation warily, only Hibari was holding his tongas as if looking for a fight.

'How...? '

Tsuna managed a whimper, but it really wasn't directed at anyone in particular. He just wanted an answer to all of this, but who in the world knows what is happening?

'We don't exactly know how Primo got into this world, but we have to get him back. If we don't, the Vongola rings will be likely to lose their power.'

The red haired storm guardian talked calmly, but the urge in his voice told them that he was indeed very worried. After all, he's the left hand of the First, they grew up together and faced situations of death together, he knows him well enough that G is certain by now, that troublesome boss of his would have already gotten into trouble.

'The last time we felt Primo's aura in the ring is around last night. We didn't get anything else since then.'

Asari lowered his gaze and sighed, his voice as calming as ever.

'That person, from ever since I've known him, he has attracted danger.'

Alaude spoke up, surprising everyone. The 10th generation kids had expected the first cloud guardian to be as cold and unapproachable as Hibari, but clearly he wasn't what they thought.

'Hmph...one thing I've always wanted to ask you first generation guardians,' Reborn stood on the mahogany table in the room and looked at the guardians, 'why was the Primo we saw about Tsuna's age?'

'Wait, so you mean Primo's actually like that cow over there?'

Lampo cried out, pointing to the fainted Lambo.

'That's wonderful! I can finally beat him in a battle!'

Everyone thought that the child-like adult was going to say something useful once, but he let down their hopes.

Ignoring Lampo, Reborn turned to the storm guardian.

'We think that it's something to do with the ring and the sky flame.'

'Usually, Primo is inside the sky ring, providing it with the power it needs and testing each generation of Vongola bosses, but now that he's out, we think that he is still providing the ring with the power it needs, but he's too far away from the ring, so it's costing him a lot of energy and he's no able to sustain his adult body. '

Knuckle explained, taking G's place, because as everyone knows, if G were to explain then it would all be something scientific like: the nucleus attracted the small matters of the universe and blah blah blah...No one would be able to understand it.

'Nuhuhu, so you see, if we shrink down to the size of the tenth generation then your powers would drastically increase, allowing you a hundred more different methods of fighting.'

Daemon spoke up, his voice echoing with laughter.

'You worded that weirdly.'

G shot out coldly at Daemon Spade, glaring at him through the corner of his eye.

The mist gaurdian looked as if he was about to say something, but then he was interrupted by Reborn.

'Well then first generation, I don't mean to be rude but could you please lend us our powers?'

The first generation guardians looked at each other and silently nodded.

'We will do it.'

Asari smiled a reassuring smile and closed his eyes, blue flames enveloping him.

'I extremely don't understand what's going on!'

Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs as all of the first generations' bodies were enclosed within a circle of fire.

'Could it be...that the first generation are making themselves our age so that we can get more power?'

Gokudera's eyes widened as he himself explained what seems the impossible. The first generation are their seniors after all, it's not normal for them to be doing so much for their juniors is it?

But the impossible became the possible.

As the flames subsided, the tenth generation found themselves face to face with a younger version of all the first gen guardians, and they all immediately took a step back.

It was because the Firsts all had a look of murderous intent on their faces, but it was hidden so well that only the best trained assassins could see it. Well, it really isn't their fault that they looked like this, during their teenage years the first gen had all been working hard to protect their town in Italy, and looking ferocious did save them a lot of fighting.

'How do we look?'

Lampo asked in a sleepy voice, while clinging onto the sofa in a relaxed fashion.

Somehow the first lightning guardian had managed to not shrink down to Lambo's age, but he was still considerably younger than the rest of the guardians.

'Kufufu, you look absolutely fabulous.'

Ever since the first generation appeared, Mukuro had remained silent, now he eyed the younger Daemon with interest and then, the trident was at Daemon's throat.

Of course, being younger didn't affect the first mist guardian's reflexes and fighting skills. He flipped backwards, grabbed onto Mukuro's trident, directed it at another direction, and jumped onto the table beside Reborn.

Reborn glanced at him, then at Mukuro. Everyone else was standing far away, with Gokudera and Ryohei holding onto Hibari so he won't go into the fight and make everything messier.

'Mukuro sama!'

Chrome cried out, worried that the teen in the green school uniform might be hurt. She was ready to defend the boy at any second.

'Lovely~'

Daemon smiled at Mukuro, still holding the trident.

The two mist guardians eyed each other, waiting for an opening to attack. Then...

'Mukuro!'

Tsuna yelled while running forward, tears practically flowed from his eyes.

'Don't make me pay more taxes for the detruction of the Vongola base!'

Mukuro probably didn't see through the situation yet, since it's not everyday that the boss would run towards his mist guardian. Well, whatever the reason is, he waited there silently as if to see what would happen and got tackled by Tsuna to the ground.

The whole room stood still, then a merry laugh rang out.

'Haha, is this true love that I see?'

Asari laughed, patted Yamamoto's shoulder, and winked at him.

'Heheh..'

Yamamoto let out a awkward laugh, and soon others joined him in the awkward laughing.

'Kufufu, there's no reason to worry Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was merely testing out my new powers.'

Mukuro smiled gracefully, carefully kicking Tsuna off him.

'Eh? New powers?'

Tsuna tilted his head, looking at his mist guardian.

'Jyuudaime, because the first generation have became our age, more power flows through our Vongola Gears. Daemon explained this earlier.'

Gokudera said while making random hand gestures. He then looked at G and blushed a little.

'Thank you...'

The words of gratitude came out in a whisper, but the storm guardian heard them any ways.

'Hmph, I'm only doing this for that trouble of a boss.' G's lips curled into a smile, 'But kids are just always kids, if you are going to say thank you then speak up. The feelings of gratitude is something you should be proud of.'

'That felt really awkward coming from someone who's the same age and height as me...'

'We'll need the Mare ring kid, all the Arcobalenos, the Shimon family and possibly all the sky flame holders.'

Alaude's voice rang out again, drawing everyone's attention to him.

'Ah, thank you Alaudi.'

Tsuna smiled warmly at the cloud guardian, but a moment later realised what he had said.

'Hiiii! We need Byakuran as well? Does that mean we also need the Varia..?'

The mood of the tenth Vongola boss immediately went from heaven to hell. Moaning lightly, Tsuna waved a hand.

'Please...will someone get the Varia and contact the Millefiore family?'

'I'll go.'

Yamamoto replied cheerfully, shaking Asari's hand off his shoulder and walking straight out of the room.

'I will go as well, two people are better than one.'

Asari chose to chase after Yamamoto, smiling in reply to the thankful smile that Tsuna tosses in their direction. Then the two are gone.

'Then do we have a plan?'

Reborn spoke up, his voice have a tinge of playfulness to it.

'Not yet, we will first have to find where exactly Primo is. At the same time, you kids have to get used to your new power, so leave the tracking to us.'

Knuckle nodded lightly at Reborn's direction and looked at the tenth generation kids.

'But first, let's come up of a name for this. How about Plan [Return]?'

Gokudera piped up, putting on his glasses and tying up his hair. The human bomb looked at Tsuna and gave out a puppy dog eye that if anyone who have heard of the title Human Bomb would be poking their eyes out.

'Kufufu, such a low standard name, I suggest we have a proper name such as [Chocolate].'

Mukuro smiled and held Chrome tight to him.

'Nuhuhu, do you really expect us to go by your childish name?'

Daemon chuckled, his gloved hand on his chin and looking as sexy as ever.

'It should be called [To the Extreme] to the extreme!]'

Ryohei shouted, throwing random punches at the air and practically heating up with excitement.

'Hey hey! You guys all shut up! Jyuudaime should be the one deciding it!'

Gokudera shouted over Ryohei's voice, looking admiringly at Tsuna.

Tsuna stayed awkward, and stuttered out a few words: 'Uh...I think...I think that Plan [Return] is a fine name...'

'Dame Tsuna, stop stuttering when you are already a mafia boss.'

Reborn grinned and threw a pencil container at Tsuna, which he dodged.

'Really? Thank you Jyuudaime!'

Gokudera jumped up in excitement and bowed low, his face even redder than before.

'Well then it's decided. I'll arrange the tutors for you.'

Reborn thought for a while and grinned.

'Daemon Spade with Ryohei, Lampo with Chrome and Mukuro, G with Tsuna, Asari will be with Hibari and I will train Yamamoto.'

Everyone went silent at the arrangements.

'Complaints rejected, just get onto the job. And first cloud guardian, please search for traces of Primo. Now, plan commence!'

Then the wall blew into pieces, again.

Okay so sorry about the previous chapter, there were some errors in there that I just remembered and so corrected them in this chapter. Firstly since this story is set after the Arcobaleno curse has been lifted, the Vongola rings are not here any more, it's replaced by Vongola gears. Also sorry for such a short chapter, I didn't have much time. And yes, I'm slow in getting into the plot, so please bear with me as I ramble on about useless stuff...please enjoy~


End file.
